


Five Things Kurt Loves About Puck

by bergann



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergann/pseuds/bergann





	Five Things Kurt Loves About Puck

**one.**  
If there is one thing Kurt can admit to always having admired about Noah Puckerman, it is the confidence in which he seems to do absolutely everything. He never seems to doubt himself.

Kurt had seen him playing football several times over the years spent at the same school, both during practices that Kurt has walked past, casting the occasional glance at the brawling forms of testosterone filled boys, and during matches. Matches that are definitely not where Kurt would choose to be, except he couldn't help but be curious about the sport, about why the boys who are on the team are so popular despite the fact that their team obviously suck. Any other team with that track record for losing would have been ridiculed by the entire school.

But no, the football team, they're something different. They're worshipped, even by some of the kids they make life hell for. They're like the Johnny Depps of school society. Kurt doesn't get it.

What he does get is that Puck has always had talent. Finn and Puck might be the only two on the team who are good, but whereas Finn looks around after a game, seeking approval, Puck has always walked off with a swagger, knowing he's done well.

He pats Finn's back and the backs of the others, compliments his friends, but never seems to care if he doesn't get the same in return. He doesn't need his ego stroked.

It's the same when they're performing. Puck puts himself into it and he just exudes confidence through everything they do, looks smug when it's done. It isn't Rachel's form of smugness, which is loud and still extremely irritating after prolonged exposure, but quiet and subdued, just this little smirk that seems to say _'with me up there, how could it possibly go wrong?'_. It says that Puck knows what he did was good, probably better than most of them, and well, Kurt can't help but find that it is surprisingly sexy.

 

**two.**  
Speaking of sexy, there is Puck's voice to consider. During the taunts and bullying, Kurt had never really paid attention to his voice, understandably. Usually he'd just shut out everything, instead going over the lyrics to the song he last heard on his iPod and his favorite show tunes, wondering about the next episode of Supernatural; just anything to make the time pass.

But with Puck in Glee, it wasn't like Kurt could avoid the fact that Puck's voice isn't just good, it's great. With some discipline and vocal lessons, he might one day even be better than Kurt. Maybe.

After hearing him sing a couple of times and more exposure to him than Kurt considered good for his mental health at the time, Kurt started noticing that it's not just while Puck is singing that his voice sounded good. Overall he had a pretty soothing voice too. Kurt still didn't listen when the voice was directed at him, mocking, of course, but then those moments became rarer and rarer until they eventually stopped completely.

And then there was nothing stopping Kurt from realizing he could be surprisingly content with that voice being the last thing he hears at night.

 

**three.**  
Kurt will probably never tell Puck this, but he really loves the way he moves. It brings him back to number one as well, since part of what makes the way Puck moves so damn sexy is the confidence in which he carries himself. It's not just how he walks though, it's how he moves on the football field, on the stage, all this agility and raw power that gets unleashed.

He's coordinated where most teenage boys are just an awkward mess of limbs and muscle, and usually one of the first along with Kurt to get the dance moves that Mr. Schue struggles to teach the boys right. In the beginning, they were the _only_ ones to perfect the dance quickly, but they still refused to talk. They'd sit on opposite sides of the rooms, and on one memorable occasion right next to each other, and avoid all form of contact.

Then the Incident happened, and suddenly they focused extra hard on the steps so that they were guaranteed to finish before everyone else, to give them time to sneak off. Of course, anyone actually paying attention would realize there were always two minutes between their respective entrances and exits. But that is the thing about McKinley High, there aren't really a lot of people who take care to notice outside of their little bubble. It suited them well.

Puck also has fluidity and a certain kind of grace in his movements, in everything he does.

Kurt missed it in the beginning, didn't care to notice, and called Puck things like _oaf_ and _a bull in a china shop_, proud in the grace he was aware he had and which he couldn't see in Puck. But Puck has grace, just not the same as Kurt, and he knows how to use it -- on the field, on the stage, just walking down the hallway, and well, Kurt can't deny it, in bed.

 

**four.**  
Puck's hair has always looked good. He pulled the mohawk off really well, that's for sure. It was something Kurt could respect, even when every thought of Puck had bitterness attached to it, because there really aren't that many who manage to pull one off.

Oh, there are others at school who had tried before Puck. They were all laughed at, openly sneered at and generally disliked. Then Puck came to school one day, black hair gone except for the thick stripe down the middle, and suddenly mohawks were cool. Nearly every guy wanted to wear one, but no one managed to pull it off quite like Puck. Puck's always been good at appearing to blend into the crowd, when in fact, he belongs to the sides as much as Kurt.

It wasn't until a few weeks after Puck's bullying stopped, as they slowly and grudgingly started talking more, that Kurt had started wondering what it would feel like under his hand, would sometimes zone out just thinking about the odd sensation of his palm going from scalp to hair.

He never finds out about the mohawk, since Puck comes to school one day with it completely shaven off, no warning just as it had appeared. What Kurt _does_ find out is what it's like to run his hands over Puck's shaved scalp, the short strands of growing hair tickling his palm as his tongue slides slowly into Puck's mouth.

 

**five.**  
Puck never panics. It doesn't matter what situation he's facing, what unexpected twist is thrown his way, it just never seems to faze him. When April quit Glee, everyone started panicking in various degrees. Puck sat there, watching them, completely calm. Kurt had chalked it up to the fact that Puck just didn't care about Glee - what did it matter that Mr. Schue had to tell the entire school they couldn't perform the second song? It wasn't like the world was ending.

But, no, that's just Puck. He's smart, he knows how to read situations, and his every act is calculated.

Kurt envies that ability, more than he loves it sometimes, because he doesn't have that. Hell, he joined the football team before admitting he was gay. He'd seen the look on Finn's face when he'd asked, knows Finn had expected him to end up in the hospital. To Kurt though, it had seemed better than the alternative -- and well, as it turns out, he could have saved himself a lot of trouble, but the hilarity of the football team dancing to Beyonce would also have been lost forever and that would've been incredibly tragic.

But back to what he had been talking about. Puck doesn't freak out. In all the varying stages of their acquaintance, Kurt can't actually ever recall seeing Puck lose his cool.

Kurt expected him to have some huge realization after this… thing started -- and vague as that statement might be, 'since they got together' just doesn't sound right. Kurt kept expecting that the next time Puck dragged him somewhere isolated, he'd leave with a broken nose, but it never happened.

Not even when they are watching _Repo: The Genetic Opera_ on Kurt's couch -- the perfect movie, Kurt's realized, as it gives Puck enough blood to keep him from complaining about the singing -- and suddenly Kurt's dad is there too, standing awkwardly on the stairs.

They're not cuddled together or anything like that, there is space between them on the couch, but the atmosphere is still, well, intimate. Kurt freezes, prepares himself for shouting or punches, between who he isn't really sure, but all his dad says is, "So... are you, are you staying for dinner?"

Puck smiles, a flash of white in the dark, and his arm drops over Kurt's shoulder in a move that reminds Kurt all too much of the way they'd stand in front of the dumpsters at school, Puck's arm slung over Kurt's shoulder while the teachers walk past. But this time, Puck's arm draws him closer until Kurt's leaning heavily into Puck's side, still frozen out of shock or fear, he's not entirely sure, and says, calm as you like, "Yeah, Mr. Hummel, I'd like that."


End file.
